motorstormfandomcom-20200213-history
Tracks
]]Tracks are the very essence of MotorStorm itself, as it is often the track that determines what vehicle a player will choose, as well as what strategy and routes they will take. MotorStorm Original Tracks *RainGod Mesa *The Grizzly *Mudpool *Tenderizer *Rockhopper *Sidewinder Gulch *Coyote Rage *Dust Devil Expansion Tracks *Coyote Revenge *Devil's Crossing *Diamondback Speedway *Eagle's Nest MotorStorm: Pacific Rift There are 16 tracks on MotorStorm: Pacific Rift (compared to only 8 in the first game). They contain "thick mud, tangled undergrowth, swift flowing rivers, choking volcanic clouds, and searing lava pools". Another new feature in MotorStorm: Pacific Rift is the presence of water in the form of rivers and pools. Water also cools down the vehicle engine, which presents a whole line of new tactics; vehicles will slow down as they go through deep water, with buoyancy featuring for vehicles that venture into water too deep for that vehicle type. The Tracks: *Earth Zone **Kanaloa Bay **Razorback **Mudslide **Sugar Rush *Air Zone **Caldera Ridge **Badlands **RainGod Spires **The Edge *Fire Zone **Wildfire **Paradise Beach **The Rift **Scorched *Water Zone **Cascade Falls **Beachcomber **Riptide **Colossus Canyon Expansion Tracks There are also an additional 14 extra tracks, including "Volcanic" versions of the basic tracks. These are only available through buying The Adrenaline and Speed expansion packs from the PlayStation Store. (See Downloadable Content) New Tracks: *Reef Runner *Brimstone *Hollowed Earth *Quicksands *Dark Fire Swamp *Engorged Volcanic Tracks (see original versions to learn more): *Hollowed Earth Volcanic *Scorched Volcanic *Badlands Volcanic *The Edge Volcanic *Mudslide Volcanic *Caldera Ridge Volcanic *Wildfire Volcanic *The Rift Volcanic MotorStorm: Arctic Edge There are 12 tracks in Arctic Edge, all of which are reversible. The tracks are separated into three unique zones, each equipped with their own unique set of challenges to face. *Low Altitude **Gold Rush **Log Jam **Mud Bowl **Widow Maker *Mid-Altitude **Eagle Falls **WolfPack Mountain **Ascension **Anguta Glacier *High Altitude **The Chasm **Northern Face **Snowgod Canyon **Vertigo MotorStorm: Apocalypse The urban setting brings a new twist to MotorStorm tracks. Railway yards, tunnels and tracks are the basis for some, while others a based on residential areas, downtown, suspension bridges, dockyards, and more. There are 10 tracks in the game, with each having 2-4 different versions (e.g. reversed, different destructive events, etc.) *BoardWalk **Pier Pressure **Waves of Mutilation **Sea Spray *Docklands **Dock of the Bay **Ship Shape **Car Go **Rising Damp *Downtown **Financial Ruin **Maul Rats **Retail Therapy **Credit Crunch *Good Herb **Bridge to Nowhere **Buena Vista **A Bridge Too Far **Double-Decker *Interstate **Road Warriors **High Way **Rubbernecking **The End is Nigh *Mainline **Off the Rails **End of the Line **Mainlining *Skyline **The Mile High Club **Aces High **Falling Down *Terminus **City Limits **Wargames **Terminal Velocity **Coach Party *Upper Bohemia **Welcome to the Neighborhood **Baked **Suburban Shakedown **Up in Smoke *The Rock Included free in Afterparty/Patch 1.04 **Jailhouse Rock **Lunatics Unite Other tracks: *Route 666 Only in the Festival mode *Prologue Only in the Festival mode *Epilogue Only in the Festival mode *The Heights Unreleased MotorStorm RC There are 16 original tracks, all based off all the four previous MotorStorm games, and 10 brand new tracks in the game, which are downloadable. MotorStorm: Monument Valley *Grizzly's Den *Scrap Heap *Sandstorm *Sun God Mesa MotorStorm: Pacific Rift *Pacific Drift *Wrecked *Charred Rock Cafe *Ripslide MotorStorm: Arctic Edge *Frost Bite *Ice Breaker *Wind Chill *Eagle Peak MotorStorm: Apocalypse *High Roller *Park N' Ride *Road Block *Cargo Hold Pro-Am Expansion Pack *Shred Space *Skate Factory *Grindhouse *Shove-It Carnival Expansion Pack *Bite Size *Beach Party *Splash Down *Aqua Plane *Side Show *Funhouse Category:Tracks Category:MotorStorm Category:MotorStorm: Pacific Rift Category:MotorStorm: Arctic Edge Category:MotorStorm: Apocalypse Category:MotorStorm RC Category:DLC Category:Gameplay